


HERNST; LAZER TAG

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: M/M, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: gettin jiggy at lazer tag





	HERNST; LAZER TAG

**Author's Note:**

> mama we all go to hell

It was his and Ernst’s anniversary, so Hanschen took his boyfriend to go Lazer tagging. Once they got there, they got wristbands and were divided into separate teams. Ernst was too scared to shoot anyone, he didn’t want to be the cause of anyone’s sadness. Hanschen, on the other hand, was amazing. He was shooting everyone in sight, leaving only his boyfriend untagged. He grabbed his shoulder and carried him down a empty hallway in the room. Hanschen grabbed Ernst’s ass and kissed up his neck, lazer gun on the floor. “Hansi? What are you doing? You know we can’t just, uhhhhh…” Ernst began, moaning as Hanschen bit his neck in a sensitive spot. Ernst completely abandoned that thought as his lips were met with his boyfriend’s. A kiss turned into open mouthed bliss. Hanschen breathed ‘fuck, Ernst, you’re irresistible’ into Ernst’s mouth, causing the other boy to shiver. Hanschen lifted Ernst’s shirt up a little, and slit his hands under. He ran his hands all over the boy, kissing,licking, and nibbling his neck. He then kissed lower down on the boy, occasionally licking and nibbling. He couldn’t devour enough of him. Hanschen undid the other boy’s fly, and began pumping his member. “H-hansi….” Ernst moaned. Ernst let out a high scream, that Hanschen caught with his lips. He took his hand out, before licking his lips seductively. When he was done, he grabbed the lazer gun again and shot Ernst, winning the game. “Hey!” Ernst exclaimed before elbowing his boyfriend playfully.


End file.
